Darling, Don't Be Afraid
by LeDiscoLemonade
Summary: Klaus is in a tight spot, and needs all the help he can get. This means dragging the group to Italy to hunt down a rare artifact before a nasty group of incubuses get their hands on it first, while also entertaining and ,hopefully, seducing Caroline. Klaroline, Kennett, Delena Stebekah Mabekah
1. Epilogue

**I own absolutely nothing. But if I owned Klaroline it would have happened already.**

Caroline's eyes blinked open, slowly, drinking in the form sleeping beside her.

"Klaus." she whispered, lifting a hand to gently trace his lips. His lips curved into a smile at her touch, and she withdrew her hand quickly.

"Good morning, love." His eyes didn't open, but his arms around her tightened. She suddenly noticed that they were both very naked, and her mind flashed back to the night before.

How embarrassing. "Klaus, last night...I'm so humiliated. You must think I'm ridiculous."

"Ridiculously gorgeous." Klaus's eyes snapped open, searching her own.

"Klaus, please, it was awful. I had a total high school breakdown."

"You're in high school. I assume that makes it totally normal, my love."

Caroline's stomach tightened at the addition of "my". It tightened even more when she felt his hand beginning to trace lazy circles on her upper thigh. She grabbed his hand and held it, stilling it.

"Klaus! Can we just talk about what happened last night, just for a moment?"

"We had sex."

"Before that!"

"You mean when you accused me of playing mind games because that's what every other male in your life has done? When you barged in here saying that Damon used you to get to Elena, Matt couldn't focus on you because he couldn't let go of Elena, and Tyler betrayed you with Hayley? When you told me that you are always second best, vampire or not, that you have never been special to anyone, and that is how you know I'm playing games with you? If I remember correctly your exact turn of phrase was 'I can't be worth anything to you, because I was worth nothing to them.'"

Caroline hadn't been expecting a regurgitation of her word vomit from the night before, and she stared at him for a moment before mumbling "Yeah, that."

"Allow me to analyze for a moment. You appear to hold me in very high esteem, and for that I thank you, love. You believe me to be too high and mighty to accept the trash that others have disposed of -uh-uh I'm not finished- the Original vampire, the ultimate alpha male, I can have any one I want, right? So, why should I want Caroline Forbes, who is always the odd man out, the last picked, the consolation prize? Why Caroline, when Elena yet lives? And Katherine could return at any moment? Why Caroline, when Hayley is ripe for the picking, and offering to anyone who will try?"

Caroline sat up, tucking the sheet around her chest, shaking with rage. Klaus reclined, smirking as the sheet trailed off of his naked body.

"Are you done?" She choked on tears as she spoke, and he instantly sat up, wrapping a protective arm around her.

"No. Let me tell you why." He reclined again, pulling her with him. She tensed up her body, trying not to touch him. Klaus turned her on her side to face him, lifting her chin so her eyes met his.

"First, your worth is not determined by the foolish boys who were stupid enough to let you slip through your fingers. I would never judge you based on that. Second, you are, quite simply, the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, inside and out. A thousand years, and you are the first to brighten a room for me, just by being in it. I would spend the rest of my eternal life in podunk Mystic Falls, just to be near you, even if you had never let me touch you. Caroline, I have loved you for so long, and I will never stop."

Caroline didn't realize she had been holding her breath, and she exhaled with a squeak. Klaus smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Now, can we go back to being lazy in bed all morning?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

-The End-

**Please review, and let me know if you liked it. I enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I may turn this one shot into a multi-chapter if enough people are interested.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to take the advice of my very first commenter, Lola, and turn this into a multi-fic about the group going on a vacation of sorts : ) Of course, we already know it's going to be anything but a simple vacation. This is mostly dialogue, because I'm still feeling out character traits, but it sets the stage.**

**This chapter is going to start all the events that lead up to what happened.**

-Before-

Caroline sighed as her phone buzzed for the fourth time in five minutes. She rolled away from Tyler to reach it on her nightstand. As she sat up, he shifted and rolled so that his back was to her. Caroline rolled her eyes as she answered the call, she'd deal with Tyler's weird new behaviors later.

"Hey, Elena. What's up?"

"Hey, I'm so glad I got a hold of you finally. Listen, I need a huge favor."

"How huge?"

"Leaving the country huge."

"Me? I've never been anywhere! What could I possibly do for you in another country?"

"Not just you. All of us. Rebekah just left. It looks like we're going to have to work together with the Originals, again. Apparently, there's some artifact in Italy they need to get their hands on, but there is a complication. Have you ever come across an Incubus?"

"Like, the band?"

"No, like the supernatural creature, very similar to a vampire."

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, apparently they pre-date vampires by a couple thousand years, and Europe is swarming with them. Their version of Klaus has beef with our Klaus, and this artifact will turn the tides."

"So, we have to help our mortal enemy, so as not to benefit more mortal enemies?"

"Exactly."

Caroline sighed. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. You can fill in Tyler right?"

"Yeah, see you tonight."

The phone beeped as Elena ended the call. Caroline turned to Tyler and shook him.

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head."

"mmph"

"Come on, Tyler, this is serious."

"What?!" Tyler flipped over, glaring at her. Caroline jumped back, as if burned. Quickly regaining her composure, she snatched her purse off of the floor and shouldered it.

"Well, Mr. Crabby, we have a plane to catch. Big supernatural thingy! Call me when you're in a better mood. I'm going to pack, I suggest you do so as well."

She stalked out of the room, expecting Tyler to relent and call her back, like he always did. She got all the way to the door before she realized he wasn't going to.

By the time she got home, Tyler was the last thing on her mind. Italy! Caroline couldn't help but become almost giddy at the thought of hitting the travel jackpot her first time out of the country. Even if Klaus was going to be there. She snorted in disgust at the thought of fending off the Original vampire's flirtations.

"An indefinite amount of time in a foreign country with Klaus, lovely!"

A voice behind her made her jump as she touched the handle of her front door.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you, Caroline, love."

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" Caroline crossed her arms and waited for a good answer, which she knew would probably be a long time coming with this one.

"Just wanted to see if you might need my help packing, since you've never left the country before."

"I think I can handle it. Clothes, shoes, make-up, toiletries. Anything missing? Or do you want to tell me why you're really here?"

Klaus smiled, leaving no doubt of the wolf's blood coursing through his veins. "Caroline, your intelligence is a credit."

"To who? My mother, for raising me right? Welcome to the South." She rolled her eyes and opened the door, motioning for Klaus to follow her.

"If you're going to beat around the bush, you might as well do it while I'm packing."

Klaus barely hid his cocky grin as he sauntered in behind her. "I hope you're not expecting Tyler any time soon. Wouldn't want him to get any silly ideas."

"No, Tyler is at home, being a grouch. Hopefully, packing while being a grouch."

"Has Tyler been very grouchy lately?" Klaus's innocent tone of voice gave him away.

"He has, as a matter of fact, and I suspect you're here to tell me why."

Caroline pulled her luggage from the back of her closet and laid the pieces open on her bed. As she waited for Klaus to finish stalling, she began to fill them with her favorite pieces of clothing.

Klaus was oddly quiet, standing near her vanity, gazing down at something on it. "You still have this?"

"Still have what?" Caroline glanced over her shoulder. Klaus was holding up the sketch he had done of her. "It's a sketch of me, I'm vain. The end."

"You aren't vain, love." Klaus said softly.

"Red bikini or blue bikini?" Caroline held the items in question up, as if to prove him wrong. The mischievous glint in his eye returned.

"Both, or none. I really prefer none."

"Klaus, don't be creepy. Now, are you going to tell me why my boyfriend is being a crabass, or what?"

"All right, but don't kill the messenger, ok, love?"

"Whatever."

"So, remember that little stunt you pulled, where you pretended to break up with him because of Hayley?"

"Mmm."

"Let's just say, you were lying, but they weren't."

Caroline slammed the lid of her suitcase closed. "No, Klaus. We're not doing this. It has already been established that nothing happened between them."

"Nothing happened between them when he was gone. Something is happening now."

"No. Stop it. You're just doing that thing you do again. Messing with my head."

"No, I wouldn't do that, not like this. You know I wouldn't."

Caroline glared daggers at him from across the bed, then threw up her hands "Ok fine, maybe you're just wrong. Tyler wouldn't do that to me."

"Caroline, don't be daft. Why else would Hayley be staying there with him?"

"Because he's a nice guy! Everyone stays there, haven't you noticed?"

"When's the last time you stayed, over night?"

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me, since you're always watching me."

"Before Hayley. When's the last time he touched you?"

"Today."

"No, really touched you."

Caroline picked up her phone and sent Elena a text. "Ready. Klaus being annoying. Send help."

"I don't know. He's not like you, he can control his impulses."

"Caroline, I have controlled a thousand impulses since the first time I laid eyes on you. You don't even feel the tiniest bit threatened by me, anymore. Otherwise I wouldn't be in your bedroom, right now, would I?"

"Klaus, don't you have to pack?"

"Already done. But I can take a hint. I'll see you at the airport."

"Yep."

There was a breeze as Klaus zipped out of the room, and out the door. As the door slammed shut, Caroline finally sank down on her bed. Her legs had been like jelly the entire time she had been talking to Klaus, but letting him see that would have been like letting a piranha taste blood. She knew there was something off with Tyler and Hayley, but she hadn't wanted everyone to think she was turning in to insecure, neurotic Caroline, again.

Little tears began to prick at her eyes, and Caroline wiped her face, angrily. There was a knock at her front door, and she took a few deep breaths before going to answer. As she rounded the corner into the foyer, Bonnie waved through the window pane.

"Here I am, the cavalry." She laughed as Caroline opened the door. "But I take it I'm a bit late, since I passed a very sulky Klaus on the corner."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He's so, ugh. I wish he'd just pick a new target."

"I wish he'd pick a new country. Maybe he'll find a reason to stay in Italy, but I doubt we'll be so lucky."

"Well, I'm finished packing. Are we meeting Elena at Damon's, or just going to the airport?"

"I think just going to the airport. It's almost time for our flight anyway. Klaus is so magnanimously allowing us to use one of his private jets. I can only imagine how much fun ten hours in a confined space is going to be."

"Yeah. Any elaboration on what this artifact is?"

"Not yet. I'm sure Klaus is waiting to have a captive audience."

Caroline pulled her luggage off of the bed and began to take it out to the car. Bonnie picked up her smaller bags and followed.

"Oh, shoot. I should probably call Tyler and make sure he packed."

"No need, Rebekah and Stefan are going to get him. Klaus predicted he was going to be difficult."

"Interesting."

The car was packed with Caroline and Bonnie's stuff quickly, and the two of them settled in to their seats to head to the airport. The new Icona Pop song was just starting as they pulled out in to the street and Caroline turned it up with a chuckle.

"Doesn't this song just make you want to dance like no one's watching?" She shimmied to the beat as Bonnie laughed at her.

"Or like everyone is watching. I hope Klaus lets us hit some of those legendary Euro clubs."

"I'll just let slip that I brought some dancing clothes with me. We'll be in a club in a snap."

The ride to the airport was quick, but they found themselves the last to arrive. As they parked, Caroline spied something she didn't like, beginning with H.

"Why is Hayley here?"

"Good question. How do we get rid of her?"

"Better question. I can't even snub her, though. Tyler doesn't know what Klaus told me."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she regarded Caroline.

"Oh, he's just filling my head with stuff again. He said that Tyler and Hayley started something when she showed up here."

"Hate to say it, Care, but I wouldn't be surprised. Tyler has been really irrational lately, and undependable."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about this. Let's just go."

Bonnie shot her friend a sympathetic look as they exited the car and joined the others on the tarmac. It seemed like there would be no lack of drama on this trip, as Elena and Rebekah eyed each other warily, and Stefan and Demon both seemed to be itching to get their hands on each other. Matt and Jeremy were off to the side, trying to avoid being in the middle of the tension. Klaus was already making his way up the stairs to the plane, Kol not far behind.

"This trip is going to be great fun." Caroline forced the words through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you bet."

**OK, let me know what you think : ) Like, I said, mostly dialogue. Please be gentle : )**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty anxious to get in to the action so I'm going to be uploading pretty regularly. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites : )**

By the time everyone was settled on the plane, Caroline had yet another reason to be irritated. Tyler had chosen to sit next to Hayley, who was sulking in a window seat at the back of the aircraft.

"She doesn't really know anyone, Care. I'm trying to do the polite thing here."

"It's funny how the polite thing always seems to make me the third wheel, Tyler. Whatever, I'll sit with Bonnie." Caroline ends the conversation by turning and marching to the front of the plane, dropping into the empty seat next to her best friend. Bonnie half-smiles at her, and pats her arm.

"I'm hitting the bathroom before we take off. Don't make a scene without me."

She settled in to her seat as Bonnie walked away, tucking her purse away, and pulling out a magazine to flip through. A sudden change in the air made her glance up.

"Yes, Klaus?"

"I'm here to make you an offer, love."

"I'm not sharing a room with you, so save your breath."

Klaus chuckled as he dropped in to Bonnie's vacated seat.

"I was actually going to ask if you would mind accompanying me on a small side trip when we land. There are some things I need to procure, and I'm going to need a second pair of hands. Hands that I trust."

"You shouldn't trust me, Klaus." Caroline sighed. "Fine, but I get to bring Tyler."

A snicker from the last row broke the air.

"I get to bring Bonnie." Caroline amended.

"Fine with me, sweetheart."

The woman in question appeared at that moment, and Klaus relinquished his seat, winking at Caroline as he took his seat next to Kol. Kol, who was quite obviously staring at Bonnie.

"Ew, eyes on your own paper, creeper!" Bonnie snapped. Kol smirked, but averted his gaze.

There was a crackling overhead and the pilot began to speak, welcoming them to Mikaelson airlines ("Really, Klaus?" "Why ever not, Caroline?"), telling them to check their seatbelts and familiarize themselves with the emergency exits. A few moments after the speakers clicked off, the plane began to move down the runway. Caroline's hands gripped the armrests so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She was certain she wasn't going to enjoy the next ten hours.

Once the plane was cruising nicely, Klaus stood up and took an authoritative stance at the end of the aisle. In a matter of moments, everyone's eyes traveled to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, friends, here we are. Thousands of miles in the air, and headed thousands of miles across the Earth, in search of one thing. One thing that many have failed to find over the course of history."

"Enough with the blah, blah, blah. What are we looking for?" As usual, Damon's patience was on a scale of slim to none.

"Well, if you simply must know, the Holy Grail."

"What? Klaus, have you lost your mind? No one knows where that is!"

"I beg to differ, Stefan. There are many reports of the Holy Grail through the ages, you just have to know where to look."

"What the hell does the Holy Grail have to do with vampires and incubuses, anyway? Wouldn't touching it make you burst in to flames or something?"

"A simpleton would think so, Matt. About a century ago, it was brought to my attention that a witch in the south of France had attempted to steal the writings of Mary Magdalene, that have been hidden there for centuries. I decided to go check her out because a witch that audacious had to have some value. I found her marked by the Incubus Lilu, sworn to do his bidding. She had been working on a spell to use the Holy Grail to perform a genocide if you will. You see, vampires are the natural competition of the Incubus, and ever since we arrived on the scene their place in the order of things has gradually lowered. And, since I now hold a higher place in the hierarchy of things than Lilu, he isn't pleased."

"So, why use the Holy Grail?" Elena interrupted, asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"I think now a days, you call it 'trolling'. Using the most holy of artifacts for the most unholy of deeds. Since I don't think any of you particularly wish to die, I'm sure you will happily help me find this thing."

Caroline was flabbergasted, that was the word for it. She'd been expecting some petty issue of Klaus's pride, but not the potential murders of the entire vampire race. Beside her, Bonnie was just as shocked, reaching out to take Caroline's hand.

"Klaus..." Caroline whispered. He turned a stunned gaze toward her. "Klaus, what are we going to do?"

He kneeled beside her seat. "We're going to find it first."

Ten hours later, the plane landed just outside of Rome. The rest of the flight had been spent taking stock of everyone's knowledge of the Holy Grail. The conclusion was that, other than Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah, no one had any substantial knowledge. Matt mentioned something about an Indiana Jones movie, but Klaus brushed it aside.

"That legend was a red herring. Sir Galahad existed, and transported the Grail to its present resting place, but the grail is neither in heaven nor languishing in a Welsh castle. It is in Italy somewhere, that much we know, that hotbed of religion."

After the group had collected their luggage and moved toward the vehicles waiting for them, Klaus herded Bonnie and Caroline away towards a sleek black car further down the tarmac.

"Hey, where do you think you're going with my girlfriend?" Tyler barked angrily as he followed them toward the car.

"Tyler, mate, I'm going to need Caroline's help procuring some things for our trials ahead. Don't worry, Bonnie will be chaperoning us. Go, get settled, we'll join you soon."

Caroline shot Tyler a slightly guilty look as he scowled at them, but it was quickly wiped from her face as he turned back to Hayley and picked up her luggage.

"Ugh, do you have a dungeon we could put Hayley in while we do this?" She groaned as she got in to the front seat. Bonnie made a noise of agreement from the back seat.

"I do, as a matter of fact. I was hoping to entertain you in there, sweetheart, but I'm flexible."

"Ew, Klaus. 'Entertain' Hayley."

"She's not my type, love." Klaus smiled as he put the car in to gear and took off.

**Thoughts? Criticisms? Ideas? Let me know : )**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm kind of proud of where this chapter went...let's see if you like it.**

The Italian countryside was nothing short of breath taking. Caroline had to peel herself from the window every few moments as she spotted things that captured her attention. Every so often she heard Klaus chuckling at her enthusiasm. Bonnie had nodded off in the backseat, jet lag catching up to her quickly.

"It's so beautiful, Klaus. I could live for a thousand years and never get used to it."

"I guess we'll be back here in a thousand years to see the truth of that statement."

"You know, you seem very confident that you're going to be in my life for a very long time. Why is that?"

"Because I'm patient, love. You'll come around eventually."

"Don't be so sure."

"We shall see."

"So, how much farther? It would be nice to actually relax for a little bit before the craziness starts."

"Not much farther, relax now, enjoy the scenery."

Caroline leaned back in her seat, and took his advice for once.

Back at the mansion, Rebekah was directing the opening of the house. The servants had been called up from their homes abruptly, and were scrambling to get things in order.

"Hayley, you won't mind sleeping off the back garden will you, dear? All the other rooms are taken, I'm afraid. I mean, there's always the dungeon..."

"Back garden? I'm a werewolf, not a dog."

"Same difference, really." Rebekah sniffed. "Dungeon, then?"

"No, I can make do back there. No worries." Hayley snatched up her bags and stalked through the back doors behind a maid.

"Tyler, you and Caroline can have the room across from Klaus's! It's the second largest room in the house, with a lovely view."

"Across from Klaus? Seriously? What are you playing at Rebekah?"

"Why, nothing, Tyler. What's the problem? Can't handle the competition?"

"I'm not worried about Klaus. I trust Caroline."

"That's funny, something tells me she shouldn't trust you."

Tyler shut his mouth and glowered at the blonde Original. She smirked at him briefly, then got back down to business directing everyone.

Matt and Jeremy, not good at doing nothing, had taken it upon themselves to help uncover and move furniture. Damon was snooping around the house for the bar, while Elena unpacked their things. Stefan was simply trying to stay out of Rebekah's way. And a certain dark-haired Original was surreptitiously moving his bags into the room across from where Bonnie's luggage had been dropped.

The sun was climbing high in to the sky when Klaus finally stopped the car outside of a small house. Bonnie stirred in the backseat, but quickly fell back in to a deep sleep. As Caroline reached to undo her seatbelt, Klaus's hand stopped her.

"I'll be just a moment, love."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to help you from the car!" She called as he walked up to the front door and knocked. A few moments passed, and the door cracked open. Klaus appeared to be speaking to someone, but in Italian. Caroline leaned forward in the seat, but couldn't get a visual of the person. A minute or two passed and then the unseen person pressed something into Klaus's hand. The door shut firmly, and Klaus returned to the car.

"Ok, what am I supposed to be helping you with?"

"Nothing. I needed to get you away from the rest."

"For what? Is that some kind of drug? What are you going to do to me?" Caroline's voice gradually increased in pitch, and Bonnie started to stir again. Klaus clapped a hand over her mouth, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"It's poison, Caroline. Stop screaming, it's not for you." He held up a tiny glass bottle, full of a shimmering green liquid. "Well, it's for you to have. For protection. There is no known way to kill an incubus besides brute force, i.e. dismemberment. But this, this will immobilize even the strongest. It's nearly impossible to make, and comes at a high price. You can only use it once. Should anything happen to me, use this to save yourself. Do you understand me, Caroline?"

Caroline nodded, taking the bottle from his hand and clutching it to her chest. "Thank you."

Klaus nodded and started the car. They rode to the mansion in a thoughtful silence, interrupted every so often by soft snores from Bonnie.

When they arrived at the mansion, Rebekah had somehow managed to produce a late lunch in the gardens. She greeted their car and waved them towards the rest of the group.

"I've decided we are going to get one relaxing day in before this all goes to hell in a handbasket. Take a seat."

Klaus took his seat at the head of the table, and Caroline found herself being beckoned over by a much-nicer Tyler.

"It appears the only seat left is next to me, Bonnie." Kol patted the chair as Bonnie snorted in disgust.

"Well, imagine that." She sat down gingerly, softening only slightly when Kol passed her a glass of white wine.

The lunch was passed in soft banter. Tyler was being sweeter to Caroline than he had been in weeks, and she felt a little tug of guilt every time she caught Klaus's eye. As usual, he made no attempt to hide that he was watching her. The bottle was burning a hole in the pocket of her jeans.

"Maybe tonight we can find some place, just us, go dancing or something." Tyler was whispering in her ear.

"Dancing! I'd love to go dancing!" Rebekah popped up right behind them. "Come on, Nik, let's show them a real night club."

Klaus looked as if he were about to refuse, but then he caught the look on Tyler's face. "Let's, baby sister. Let's."

The lunch ended soon after that, to give the ladies time to get ready. Caroline was in her and Tyler's room, going through the few dresses she had brought.

"Where's the bathroom in this place, across the hall?" Caroline as usual, was opening the door across the hall, as she called back to Tyler.

"Wait, Care!"

"Oh my God! Naked Original! Oh my God! Sorry!" She slammed the door shut. "Why didn't you tell me that was Klaus's room?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance!"

Just then the door behind her swung open, and Caroline felt Klaus very near to her. "Did you need something, love?"

"Dude, don't call her that." Tyler snapped, grabbing Caroline's arm to pull her back in to their room.

"If you need to use my bathroom, Caroline, feel free to walk right in."

Caroline caught a brief glimpse of the wolfish grin on Klaus's face as Tyler slammed the door shut.

An hour later, she was finally dressed in a low-backed, mid-thigh-length dress, shimmering all over with silver sequins. On her feet was a pair of white heels. Her hair was curled loosely, down around her face. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Tyler stood behind her, fixing his hair, and he smiled when he caught her eyes.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was a knock on the door. Caroline quickly walked over to answer it, swinging it open to reveal Hayley in the same red dress she had worn to Miss Mystic Falls.

"Oh, are you wearing that old thing, Hayley?"

"You know what they say, Caroline. 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it.'" Hayley sneered as she leaned against the door frame.

"Did you need something?" Caroline crossed her arms, knowing she was at least a little intimidating to the werewolf before her.

"I need to talk to Ty."

"'Ty' is busy, come back later, k?" Caroline swung the door shut, but Tyler caught it.

"Wait, Hayley, what's up?"

"Uh, private, please."

Tyler glanced back at Caroline and shrugged, then stepped out in to the hall, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Really?!" Caroline almost shrieked, stepping as close to the door as possible, and listening.

They must have figured she would be listening because they seemed to have moved out of even her super hearing range.

"You know, Caroline, you could just drop him now and cut the crap."

Caroline jumped about a foot in the air.

"Where the hell did you come from, Damon?"

"Hidden door, between your room and ours. I heard everything, and let me tell you, Barbie, you're not doing anyone any favors by hanging on to Tyler. He's a lost cause."

"First Klaus, then Bonnie, and now you? Why should I trust you, Damon?"

"You shouldn't, but I'm being honest. Don't hang on to Tyler, just because he's there. You can do better, Caroline."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Isn't there always? They're coming back. See ya." Damon zipped out of the room, the hidden door slipping shut just as Tyler opened the door to the room.

"Well, what was that about?"

"She's just nervous about tonight, seeing as how all of you hate her."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Don't start, Caroline."

"Whatever, Tyler. I'm going to go see if Bonnie needs help getting ready."

Caroline stormed out in to the hall way, not making it far before a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. She found herself pulled into Klaus's room.

He pressed her up against the wall, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" She finally hissed at him, but didn't push him away.

"I missed you, love. That was a quite a moment we had there, a little while ago. But, next time, let's try to leave Tyler out of it, please and thank you."

"There isn't going to be a next time, Klaus."

"Whatever you say, love." His smile suddenly turned darker. "Do you have the bottle with you."

"It's right here." Caroline held up her little evening clutch. "Do incubuses even go clubbing?"

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "No, Caroline. Incubuses sit around knitting scarves."

"Shut up, Klaus. I can't even picture you going dancing, ok? You're so, so...stuffy!"

"Stuffy? Is that the impression you have of me? First, you think I kill people on their birthdays, and then you think I'm stuffy? I must say, Caroline, you have wounded me deeply."

"Oh, stop it. You don't have feelings." She playfully tapped him on the chest with her purse. "I'm going to get Bonnie. Don't antagonize Tyler."

"No promises, love."

Bonnie was having a horrible time picking an outfit, and breathed an audible sigh of relief when Caroline popped her head around the door.

"Caroline, thank God. I can't pick an outfit, and I keep hearing Kol singing that Tegan & Sara song "Closer." You know, 'let's make things physical'? Do all the Originals have that creepy obsessive behavior every time they see someone they like?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so," Caroline shrugged. "Kol's a little weird, but it could be worse. Just give him a brain meltdown or something when he gets too close. Here, try this dress and these shoes."

A few minutes later, Bonnie was dressed in a one-shouldered, red peplum dress and black booties.

"Perfect."

The two made their way down to the foyer to meet the others. Elena met them at the top of the stairs, grumbling about how Damon refused to give up his leather jacket for one night.

Rebekah beamed at everyone as they appeared.

"Time to show you a real night out."

**Let me know what you think...: )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know this chapter is going to seem like filler, but I'm setting up for a couple of plot twists. There is going to be an abrupt change to the storyline that may seem not well thought out, or confusing, but you'll understand in later chapters. This chapter is going to end focusing more on Klaus and Caroline, but the next chapter will follow the rest of the group.**

They were in the club for ten seconds before Caroline realized that this was no human dance party. Creatures she'd never known existed were milling about, getting drinks at the bar, and dancing on the floor.

Damon and Stefan seemed to take it all in stride, but the younger natives of Mystic Falls were all shocked in to silence.

"Um, can Jeremy and I even BE here?" Matt queried, shifting back towards the door. Rebekah appeared at his side.

"You're safe with me, Matt." She left her hand on his arm for a moment, then released him to join Stefan at the bar.

"Well, if it isn't the Originals!" A voice boomed, causing most of the club to stop and turn towards them. A large man of indeterminate age was approaching them. He wore an all black suit, and his shoulder length hair was slicked back. His face seemed fierce, and Caroline braced herself for an altercation. Klaus took a step forward, extending a hand.

"I'm very upset with you, Klaus." The man admonished as he shook Klaus's hand.

"Why is that, Fino?"

"Because you have not visited me in so long, my friend!" Fino's face broke in to a wide smile, which Klaus returned.

"It is good to see you again, Fino."

"Come, let me get you an alcove, this way." Fino beckoned and Klaus followed him, snatching up Caroline's hand and pulling her along. Caroline in turned grabbed Bonnie, and they followed Fino to a staircase at the back of the club.

He led them in to a a slightly larger than normal VIP box, that appeared to have been completely hand carved out of wood. Caroline moved to get a closer glimpse of the carvings, and gasped, covering Bonnie's eyes.

"Klaus, they're killing WITCHES in those carvings!"

"Never fear, my love. No harm will come to Bonnie as long as she's with us."

"And what if someone doesn't get the memo?"

"I'll rip their head off, sweetheart. If you'd like, Bonnie, I can assign Kol to you as your personal bodyguard."

"I think I'll take my chances, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Klaus shrugged, and leaned out over the balcony, signaling toward the bar. A moment later, Caroline saw a waiter exit the bar with a tray full of decanters, heading for their box.

He appeared at their door with in moments, silently placing the tray on the table, and vanishing.

"What's in here?" Caroline picked up a decanter and pulled out the stopper. "Wine. I was expecting something more demonic."

"Well, alcohol is considered to be quite sinful, you know. But, if it's demonic you're looking for, we could go to the lower floors."

"No, thanks. Come on, Bonnie. Let's go dance."

Out on the main floor, Caroline and Bonnie approached Elena and Damon. "We have a VIP room, it's over there." Caroline motioned toward the stairs leading to the room. "And, apparently, witches aren't exactly welcome here, so watch out for Bonnie."

Damon nodded, and moved toward the staircase. Elena lingered near Caroline and Bonnie.

"I feel super out of place here, I'm kind of wishing we'd just stayed in tonight." Elena was nervously watching a group of werewolves, who happened to be watching them. Just as one of them made the move to approach, Hayley appeared slinging her arm around him and laughing.

"Hayley! What brings you to Italy?" The werewolf spoke with an Italian accent.

"I'm here on business, you could say. Tyler is over there at the bar, let's go talk to him."

The werewolves followed Hayley toward the bar, nodding at Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena as they passed.

"You know, I want to give her the benefit of the doubt that she did that to save us from an uncomfortable situation, but I can't help thinking there's something else going on here."

"Whatever, maybe she'll go stay with them and get out of our hair." Caroline scowled, as she watched Tyler laughing and shaking hands with his were-bros. "Looks like he has more friends I've never met."

"Come on, let's just dance. This might be the last fun night we have for a very long time." Elena led Bonnie and Caroline out to the dance floor, where a song they'd never heard before was blaring over the speakers. The three of them formed a tight little circle, dancing as if they were in a club back home, not in some kind of supernatural cesspool. Every so often, some one would come by and try to dance with them, but they shuttered them out.

Caroline glanced up at the VIP booth, and saw Klaus with his eyes on her. He was leaning over the balcony, and he winked and licked his lips when she caught his eye.

"Ew." She mouthed, and he chuckled. He vanished back in to the shadows, and Caroline had a sneaking suspicion he was headed her way.

Over at the other end of the bar from Tyler and Hayley, Matt and Jeremy were trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Jeremy really hoping that no one could see his Hunter's Mark. He held his shirt down over his hand, tightly. Rebekah and Stefan were off to their side, dancing slowly together, but it was clear Stefan's mind was elsewhere.

Kol was solo, leaning against a wall with a drink, eyes never leaving Bonnie. He didn't have to see the carvings on the walls to know that Witches weren't welcome here. It was one of the only things he didn't like about the club.

Klaus appeared at his side, Damon already moving out towards Elena.

"Fancy a dance, brother?"

"With you? No." Kol smirked, knowing exactly what his brother was asking. "With Bonnie, on the otherhand, I could think of a few things I'd fancy more, but I'll take a dance for now."

The brothers approached Bonnie and Caroline, who were dancing together in Elena's absence. Klaus cut in without asking, sweeping Caroline off in a spin and pulling her tightly to him.

"Hey! My boyfriend is right over there, you know!" Caroline moved to get away, but Klaus wouldn't relinquish his hold.

"I know. Do you know who he's talking to?"

"Other werewolves. What does it matter?"

"They're not just other werewolves, Caroline. They're part of a brotherhood that hunts vampires. And, if they're being friendly with a hybrid, there is good reason to suspect their motives."

"What do you think they're trying to do?"

"Get closer to me, probably."

"Well, Hayley approached them first, they seemed to know each other pretty well."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Klaus growled. "Keep an eye out, love."

"Of course." Caroline nodded. She swayed with Klaus to the beat for a few moments.

"Klaus, what's happening here?"

"We're dancing, Caroline."

"No, like, with that poison you gave me, and me not throwing a fit when you grabbed me earlier."

"I think you know my motives, love. As for yours, only you know the answer."

"I have a boyfriend! And he's here! I shouldn't even be dancing with you."

"And, yet, here you are." Klaus smiled. "Don't deny, Caroline, there is something that draws you to me. You aren't just nice to me to be a convenient distraction when your friends are up to things. I figured that one out a long time ago. The more you get to know me, the more you like me, and the more interesting I am than your little boyfriend over there."

"Tyler's interesting!"

"Really, tell me some interesting things about him, then.

"Well, uh, he plays football, and uh...he's..." Caroline sighed. "He's interesting to me, ok?"

"Ok, Caroline. Listen, Tyler's headed this way. I'll see you, later." Klaus released her and vanished in to the crowd. Caroline turned to find Tyler approaching her, a placating smile on his face.

"Hey, Care, having fun?" He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, actually. I was just talking to some werewolves I ran in to when I was breaking the sire bond."

"Oh yeah? Fancy that. What are they up to these days?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Here, this way." Tyler pulled Caroline from the dance floor, in to a darkened corner. "Listen, they asked me and Hayley to go on a little trip with them. They said they know a way to kill Klaus without killing off his bloodline."

"And you believed them? Tyler, come on! You're not going with them, this is some kind of trick, and I think you know it!"

"Why are you trying to protect Klaus?"

"I'm not! I'm trying to protect you! Tyler, I know you want him gone, everyone does, but it puts you at risk if we kill him!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, Caroline. You know what, never mind. You two have been awfully close lately, I should have known you wouldn't agree. I'm going with them, have a nice life, Caroline, just don't count on Klaus being in it."

"Are you breaking up with me? Tyler, what is wrong with you?" Caroline followed him across the dance floor as he moved back towards Hayley.

"Yeah, Caroline. Yeah, I am. I should have done this when I saw you kept that stupid drawing he did of you. I should have done this when you agreed to go on a date with him!"

"You're the one who told him you cheated on me with Hayley!"

At those last words, the club had gone momentarily silent, and everyone turned to stare at the couple arguing. Caroline's eyes scanned the room, and she saw Hayley smirking by the door.

"You DID cheat on me with her! You HAVE been, haven't you?!"

Caroline felt her whole body begin to shake, Tyler was backing away from her, sensing that something very ugly was about to happen. Rebekah appeared at Caroline's side.

"Not here, Caroline. Please, come with me." She whispered. "This is not the place to express any human emotions."

Caroline nodded, and Rebekah whisked her up to the VIP room, where Klaus was waiting, thankfully not saying a word.

Caroline watched as Tyler joined Hayley at the door, his arm snaking around her shoulders. She felt little pricks of pain in her hands and she looked down to find that she had ground part of the balcony to splinters.

"How long did you know, Rebekah? You and Damon? How long?"

"Too long, I'm afraid. Forgive me, Caroline, I should have told you sooner."

"You know they're looking for a way to kill you, Klaus? They told him they found a way to kill you and leave your bloodline alive."

"I highly doubt that, Caroline. If I die, Tyler dies."

"Yeah, well, tell him that." Caroline snorted. "I want to go...I don't know, not here."

Klaus nodded in understanding and stood, extending his hand. "Come on, I'll take you for a walk."

Caroline followed him, barely registering the looks she was getting. Klaus pulled her close to him.

"That was a dangerous thing you did. There are creatures in here who wouldn't hesitate to feed off of every painful human emotion they can suck out of you. Pain for them, blood for us."

"Two sides of the same coin." Caroline sighed. They were out in the fresh night air now, and Caroline took a deep breath. "It even smells different here. It's nice."

"Caroline, I know you love Tyler. I'm sorry. I feel that this is in some way all my fault."

"It is your fault, Klaus. It's always your fault. But, I'm not mad at you. At least, I won't be if you find me a bottle of wine."

Klaus chuckled. "I think that can be arranged."

The two strolled down a cobbled street together, arm in arm. A few minutes later, Klaus ducked in to a little restaurant, emerging minutes later with an uncorked bottle of wine that he presented to Caroline with a flourish.

"My lady."

"Oooh, my favorite. Fermented grapes!" Caroline laughed as she put the bottle to her lips. "Here's to Tyler, and Hayley. May they live happily ever after."

"That's quite tame. I was expecting an oath to destroy them, signed in blood."

"No, I think I knew it was done a long time ago. I mean, this is me we're talking about. I spent my entire human life in Elena's shadow, and the second I think I have something that is truly mine, someone better pops up and steals it."

"Hayley is not better than you, love."

Caroline shrugged and took another swig of wine. "Isn't she? I was the one stupid enough to keep clinging to Tyler. I mean, how foolish have I looked? Before he became sired to you, he always put his pack first. You know they almost killed me, and he just stood there?"

There was a growl from Klaus, and Caroline patted his arm and shook her head. "I forgave him. I thought if his love for me was strong enough to break the sire bond, it was strong enough to keep him out of his pack's clutches. But, now, I think maybe his love for me was only that strong because he needed it to be. You know what I mean?"

Klaus nodded.

"Tyler, even human, was always a pretty selfish guy. And you know what they say, a leopard can't change his spots."

"You know who they coined that term for, right?"

"Color me shocked. Anyways, eternity is going to be a long time to be single. I think I'm going to need a few more bottles."

"Single? For eternity?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, I could spend the rest of my eternal life being used an abused, or I could cut the crap now, as Damon put it."

"Caroline, hello? Hi, Original vampire that is madly in love with you, right here!"

"I thought we established that you don't have feelings."

"Caroline-" Klaus cut himself and scowled at the blonde vampire beside him. Then, without warning, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a kiss that could only be described as searing.

"Now, did that seem like no feelings?"

**Well? : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, next bit! Also, please check out my Klaroline crossover fic "Weep Not For The Lost".**

Back in the club, Rebekah was scowling as she noticed that Stefan couldn't quite seem to keep his eyes off of Elena. She made a show of disengaging from his embrace on the dance floor, stalking back over to where Matt and Jeremy were still trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Dropping in to the chair beside them, she signaled the bar tender for a drink.

As her fingers closed around the glass, she turned to face Matt, who had been silently watching her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Pardon?" Matt's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"You heard me. What's wrong with me? Why does every guy choose someone else over me? Specifically Elena."

"I-uh-"

"Oh, don't bother Matt! you dated her too, didn't you? Wasn't there some little triangle between you, her, and Caroline? It's bloody hopeless." She pouted at her drink. "Whatever. Dance with me."

She stood and held out her hand, Matt quickly grasping it and following her to the dance floor.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as yet another friend abandoned him, and he snuck a glance to where Bonnie and Kol were busy "not looking" at each other. He felt a little twinge of jealousy when he realized that Bonnie had barely said a word to him since the plane had landed.

He didn't have long to deliberate, however, as the doors to the club suddenly flew open with such force that they banged against the walls. The club instantly quieted, and people (creatures?) began to scatter. Jeremy immediately pushed his chair back and stood up, fists at the ready.

Kol reached over and placed a hand over his, pushing them down.

"Those won't help you here. Hide. Now."

Jeremy stalled for a moment, but Bonnie waved him back, and he vanished in to the shadows in the back of the club.

Three men in smart black suits had sauntered in to the club. Their eyes immediately locked in on Rebekah and Kol. The one who appeared to be in charge lifted a hand, pointing it at Rebekah, who immediately fell to the floor, clutching her head and shrieking.

"Hey, that's my job!" Bonnie snapped, lifting her hands, preparing to begin a chant. Kol grabbed her before she could.

"No, they'll take your powers and channel them at her. Wait. I'll tell you when."

"I heard the Originals were back in town, but I daren't believe it without seeing it with my own eyes. There seems to be a few of you missing."

"Well, you see, one of us is dead, one is off on his moral highground, and, Klaus, who I'm sure is the one you're really here for, is on a date. Release Rebekah. She's done nothing to you."

"She is Klaus's favorite. That is enough. But, I don't want to kill her, not yet." The incubus lowered his hand, and Rebekah fell to the floor, gasping for air. Matt kneeled beside her, rubbing her back. When Stefan stepped forward to help, Matt motioned for him to go away.

"I'm not going to kill any of you, yet. That will be for Lilu's pleasure. But, I will warn you. Should you continue in this foolish quest to defeat us, death will be the least of your worries. In fact, it may seem like an act of mercy."

He nodded at them, and turned to leave. "Have a good evening."

As the doors closed, Bonnie turned to Kol. "That's it?"

"No, that was too easy. Something is up. Find Jeremy, quickly." Kol moved towards the doors, Damon and Elena catching up to him.

Stefan and Matt were guiding Rebekah to her feet, and Stefan moved to fold her in to his arms. She shoved him away, almost brutally, and began to walk, shakily, on her own. Matt hovered at her elbow.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where are you?" Bonnie called as she moved through the club. He didn't answer.

"Jeremy!" Elena shrieked from the front of the club. Bonnie ran to the doors, in time to see a car speeding off down the street, and Jeremy in the back window, shouting and waving his hands.

"Would now be a good time to use my powers?" She turned to Kol, and he nodded. "Good."

Her hands rose, and her eyes rolled back in her head, and the speeding car slowed to a stop, and began to roll backwards toward them.

"Very nice, darling."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline found themselves sitting on a bench near Trevi Fountain, making out like a couple of teenagers, instead of one teenage vampire, and a thousand year old Hybrid.

Caroline pulled away, leaning her head against his.

"I feel guilty, up until an hour ago I had a boyfriend."

"'Had' being the operative word, love." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "But, if you're absolutely riddled with guilt, I can wait."

"Oh, can you? That's interesting." Caroline smirked as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I guess you're not madly in love with me, after all."

"If there's one thing that need never be questioned, it is my love for you." Klaus smiled and stood, pulling Caroline to her feet. "Come on, let's make our way back."

"Hold on, my phone's ringing. Of course, it's Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes as she answered. "Hello? Hey, hey, calm down! I can't understand you! What? Oh my God! We'll be right there!"

She tossed her phone back in her clutch, and began running blindly in the direction from which they'd come.

"We have to go back to the club. Some Incubuses showed up after we left and caused a scene. They took Jeremy. It sounds like Bonnie got him back, but something happened to Matt in the scuffle."

"Fantastic." Klaus snarled. "What a 'relaxing' night."

When Caroline and Klaus arrived back at the club, Matt was lying in front in a pool of his own blood, his head in Rebekah's lap. There was blood staining his lips, presumably Rebekah's. His breathing was heavy, but it looked as if he'd be ok. Jeremy was standing over them, Elena gripping his arm. Damon, Stefan, Kol, and Bonnie had made a protective circle, holding off the creatures that had sniffed out the fresh mortal blood.

"What happened here?" Klaus directed his question at anyone who might answer.

"They just showed up after you left, they said just to warn us, but they took Jeremy. When Bonnie got him back, one of them did something with his hands and Matt collapsed, there was blood everywhere."

"He'll be all right?" Caroline kneeled beside Rebekah, watching Matt with a worried look on her face.

"He'd better be." Rebekah was crying.

Matt's eyes fluttered open, and Caroline leaned over him. "You hear that, Matt? You'd better be ok, you have a pretty lady to thank for saving your life."

Matt smiled weakly, and his hand found Rebekah's, which was placed on his chest. He squeezed her hand gently, and she smiled through her tears.

"Let's go home, please."

Klaus nodded, and helped Rebekah lift Matt. In minutes they were on their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Caroline had completely forgotten about the altercation with Tyler, so to walk in to their room and find all of his things gone was a bit of a shock. At least he hadn't gone on a rampage, destroying her things and everyone else's.

She heard Klaus enter his room, closing the door with a soft click. Her vampire hearing could hear the rustle of his clothes as he got changed, and she leaned against the door, looking for the courage to walk across the hall and in to his room.

"Come on, Care. Now or never." She opened the door and walked across, raising her hand and gently knocking on his door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door, and it swung open, revealing Klaus standing in the center of the room, wearing only a pair of linen pajama pants.

Caroline froze.

"What is it, love?" Klaus stepped toward her, and Caroline stepped back, back towards the safety of her room.

"I can't, I can't do this."

She swung her door shut and locked it.

**Well, good/bad? What do you want to see next? Anything need explaining?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I was going to wait to post this, but I'm working open-close the next couple of days, so I won't have much time. Leave me some reviews, please. And, if you like Klaroline and Doctor Who, check out my crossover fic "Weep Not For The Lost".**

Caroline paced about in her room, the full effect of the night's events finally hitting her. Tyler was gone, really, truly gone, and whether it had been right or not, he had still betrayed her. Jeremy had been kidnapped, and Matt had been hurt.

Although, she was sure Matt was enjoying being nursed back to health by Rebekah.

These moments had become so rare, these moments when she doubted herself, and doubted those around her. When she worried incessantly. And, because they were so rare, they were unbelievable intense when they did happen.

She could feel the panic rising, the rage. She should have been angry at Tyler, and she was, but she found she was the most angry with Klaus.

Klaus always had a motive, and Caroline wanted to know what his motive was with her. He was Niklaus Mikaelson, the one and only, why should he waste his time pursuing her?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline vanish in to her room and slam the door shut. He heard the click as she locked it, and he sighed. It was always one step forward, three steps back with her.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. He never thought he had it in him to feel as strongly for someone as he felt for her. And it was tearing him apart inside.

He could never walk away from her, this much he knew, but the rest of eternity was going to be a torment, never knowing where he stood with her.

From the first moment he had lain eyes on her, something inside of him had fundamentally changed. Even when he tried to mask it with cruelty, tried to pretend she was just another annoying little baby vampire, he hadn't been able to get her face out of his head for even a second. She was always there, silently influencing every decision he made.

Tears began to slide down his face, and he threw himself backward on the bed, wishing he could go out and kill something, release this frustration.

Caroline's door swung open again, suddenly, and he shot up, intending to follow her to see what was going on. But there was no need, as she came blazing in to his room, wearing no more than a lacy black tank top and white sleep shorts, and still managing to look devastatingly gorgeous.

"Caroline, what-?"

"Shut up, Klaus! I have something to say to you!"

"Ok..."

"I demand to know what your game is! I know you have one! Damon used me to get to Elena, Matt couldn't get over her, so he barely noticed me, and, well, let's think about what just happened with Tyler! I have always, always, been second best, even now being a vampire. I've never been special, you have to be playing games. I can't be worth anything to you, because I was worth nothing to them. The only thing that could possibly be going on here is that you're using me, probably to get to Elena, your precious doppelganger!"

She paused, watching Klaus for a reaction. The Original could only stare at her, mouth open in shock.

"Well? What is it? I mean, isn't Elena the doppelganger of the great love of your life? And Katherine, I'm sure she'll be back soon! Take your pick! I bet Hayley's putting out to anyone who asks!"

Klaus reached out and grabbed her arms, holding her still.

"Tatia was NOT the great love of my life." He spoke through gritted teeth. "And, I told you before, Hayley isn't my type."

Their eyes were locked, both brimming with tears.

"If you remember correctly, I am the one who has been swanning about after you, while you have been with Tyler. If I wanted to play games, love, I could easily have found someone who didn't reject my every advance. And, let's remember that I have never been anything less than a gentleman with you."

"Except for when you killed me, or tried to. Twice."

"Technicalities." Klaus released her and rubbed his hands over his face.

Caroline watched as he turned away from her and walked over to the French doors leading to the balcony. He swung them open and stepped out in to the fresh air. Hesitating only a moment, she followed him, leaning against the doorway.

"I don't know what else to say or do, Caroline. I have been chivalrous, I have never forced you to do anything, I have waited patiently. I am not a patient man. You always seem to be teetering on the edge with me. If you want me to leave you alone, just say so. But, if you want me to love you, please tell me what to do."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." She stepped out on to the balcony, the night breeze causing her hair to ruffle. "Klaus, please. Kiss me."

"Caroline, if you are going to shut me out again, don't do this."

"I'm not. Klaus, as much as I have always known you were in love with me, deep down, I have always been in love with you. And I have felt so guilty, and so afraid. But, I don't care anymore."

Klaus flashed over and caught her up in his arms.

"There's no going back, now, love."

"No. No going back."

**So, shall I just skip to the next morning, or do you want to know what happens? : )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here we are! Hope it's ok : )**

**"Bad Time For A Good Time" -Tove Styrke**

Klaus nudged Caroline back in to his room, never taking his lips from hers. Her hands were roaming over his skin, reaching down to clutch the waist band of his pajamas. His hands were cupping her face, and he was trying to process that this was really happening.

Caroline was here, in his room, kissing him, touching him.

He slid his hands down her body, to the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him.

She made a delicious little squeak, and he nipped at her lower lip, enjoying the way her whole body reacted. Without missing a beat, he turned the nip in to a deep kiss, a kiss that made both of them dizzy.

Her knees were getting weak, the only thing keeping up was her clinging to the Original. He seemed to sense this, and moved her back towards the bed, until the back of her knees hit and she buckled.

Caroline sat down on the bed with a squeal of shock, looking up at Klaus, before bursting in to laughter. Klaus looked down at her with a small smirk on his face, then gently lifted a hand to push her shoulder back, causing her to fall flat on the bed.

"Oh, really now?" She laughed again, rising up on her elbows to look at him, then crawling backwards so that she was up on the pillows.

"Really." His inner predator took over, as he leaned down, one hand on either side of her. He slowly kneeled on to the bed over her, keeping his lips just out of reach of hers. Her hands began to trace patterns up and down his sides, as he looked down at her.

"Caroline," he whispered. "Love, is this happening?"

She smiled up at him, raising a hand to caress is cheek.

"Yes."

Caroline slid her hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, and his body relaxed against hers. She sighed happily just to feel him touching her, and that happiness was only heightened when she felt his arousal against her inner thigh.

Klaus was barely stopping himself from ripping Caroline's clothes off of her, and he began to toy with the hem of her shirt, not wanting to be an utter brute by just removing it. He pushed it up to just under her breasts, and she responded by arching her back and sitting up so he could take it off. Once it was off she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back down with her.

She pressed sweet kisses from his jaw down his throat. It had been a long time since anyone had been sweet to Niklaus Mikaelson. He felt tears brimming in his eyes, and just as he went to turn his face so she wouldn't see, Caroline reached up to gently brush the tears away.

"Klaus, why are you crying?"

"Because, I can't believe that you could care for someone like me."

Klaus kissed her again, as her hands undid the tie of his pajama pants, then pushed them down. He pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving him naked against her still almost clothed-form. She rolled her hips against his, and he hissed with desire.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Klaus. I want this, I want you, now."

"Are you sure? I have a few more tricks up my sleeve, you know." He winked, but Caroline shook her head as she pushed down her own shorts. She lay back in just her bra and panties, and Klaus lost little time in grabbing the waist of her underwear and ripping them off.

There were a few more quick kisses as Caroline reached down and guided him in. He slowly pushed in all the way, and then began to slowly thrust in and out. It wasn't long until Caroline was moaning and nipping at his throat. Klaus growled in return, even as he continued to press gentle kisses to her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids.

As he started to go faster, she arched her back, and he took advantage of this to unhook her bra, quickly pulling it off of her. As the bare skin of her chest connected with his, she felt, for the first time, as if she were truly complete.

"Harder, Klaus." She panted in to his ear.

"As you wish, love."

Klaus applied himself as she had directed, and was rewarded with her raking her finger nails down his back, no doubt drawing blood. Her hips were rocking in a rhythm with his, and their pace was becoming more and more frantic.

"Now, Klaus, oh, God, now." She was breathless, digging her nails into his back.

With one quick movement, he rolled so that he was underneath her, and watched as she rode it out, head thrown back, grasping his shoulders. As her head dropped forward again, he followed, holding her hips as he thrust up in to her.

When it was over, she leaned forward to lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, still not quite able to believe she was really there.

"I-I love you, Klaus."

Klaus smiled, then gently turned so they were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"I love you, more, Caroline. Always and forever."

Caroline was already falling asleep, but she caught on to the last part.

"'Always and forever'? Isn't that like your family motto?"

"Yes, it is."

**What did we think? Thanks to everyone for their support, especially llmartinez44 : )**


End file.
